


Trash. Just Trash.

by Wakingonprospit



Series: WWTD (What Would They Do): Imagine Your OTP Like Never Before [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Karkat, Asshole boyfriends, Boyfriends, Fluff, Humanstuck, Living Together, M/M, dave is a smart ass, karkat is a ball of rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A tells Person B to take out the trash. Person B then picks up Person A and puts them in the trash bin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash. Just Trash.

“Strider!”

Dave sits up from his bed quickly, taking off his headphones after hearing the slightly muffled yell from the other room.

“Dave! Get your ass out here!”

The shouting is louder now that the blonde no longer has his ears covered. It urges him to get out of bed and he walks hurriedly out of the bedroom.

Dave had only been living with Karkat for a couple of months now and ever since they settled in, it has become more and more obvious that they are a typical bickering couple.

Dave finally makes his way into the kitchen, where his boyfriend stands with his hands on his hips, looking up at the other man.

“You were suppose to take the trash out,” Karkat says with a quiet growl, narrowing his eyes up at his boyfriend.

The blonde looks at the shorter man, lips curled downward in a hard frown. “Seriously?” He asks. Karkat had to be kidding. It seemed as though the brunette was just trying to find reasons to be mad at the other.

“What do you mean, ‘seriously’?” Karkat huffs, crossing his arms, “You said you'd do it this morning.”

“Yeah, well, I forgot,” Dave steps closers glancing at the almost full trashcan. “I'll take it out tomorrow morning,” he says dismissively, about to turn away from the other.

“Strider. You said you'd take it out this morning. Take it out now,” Karkat demands, crossing his arms.

Dave lets out a quiet breath resembling a sigh, “Karkat. It's late already just come to bed.”

“Not until you take out the trash.”

Dave narrows his red eyes slightly as he turns back to the other man. “You want me to take out the trash?” He says, stepping toward the other. Before his boyfriend can respond, Dave is lifting Karkat into his arms, holding him tight despite all of the flailing that the smaller man is doing.

“What're you doing, Strider?! Dave! Put me down!” Karkat is yelling over the other man’s chuckles.

“You told me to take out the trash!” Dave smirks, walking toward the trash bin with the other in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm trash... and my baby trash gets thrown in the trash?


End file.
